Me perteneces
by Larimey
Summary: -Aphrodí -¿Qué? – respondió este. Hiroto soltó una sonrisa pícara.- Me perteneces /Weee¡ Bueno, este es mi primer fic,por favor,pasen,lean,disfruten/sufran y comenten    Pd. Este fic tambien está subido en MundoYaoi por mi a nombre Boomer-chan.


Holaas ¡ Bueno, aquí vengo con mi primer fic ^/^ Me inspiré en una imagen que vi por ahí y que me gustó batante, así que decidí hacerle un fic a esta extrañana pareja xPP Así que porfavor, si tirais tomates, chiquititos *Pone carita de cachorro*

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el dia que me pertenezca, ese dia vereis un trio entre Aphrodí Burn y Gazel, pero hasta entonces le pertenece a Level-5

**ME PERTENECES**

Hacía ya bastantes días que Aphrodí había dejado el hospital en el cual estuvo ingresado después de su enfrentamiento contra Caos. Aun tenía un poco de dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello se encontraba fantástico.

- Nos vamos ya cielo, pórtate bien y si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamar a la vecina. – le dijo su madre

- Por supuesto mamá – respondió el rubio.

- Bueno entonces, te vemos en un par de días – añadió su padre.

- Que paséis unas buenas vacaciones – los padres de Aphrodí se fueron. Lo que significaba que iba a estar todo el fin de semana solo, pues sus padres habían decidido tomarse una "luna de miel".

Subió a su cuarto, tomó una ducha y, después de conseguir secarse un poco esa increíble melena de pelo que tenía, bajó a por algo para cenar. Una vez seleccionado el menú, una buena ensalada con atún, y como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió ver alguna película para matar el resto de la tarde.

- A ver, a ver ... – miró sin ganas todas las películas que tenía – Emm ... esta misma – cogió una película cuya carátula lo decía todo: una historia de amor empalagosa.

Empezó a ver la película sin ganas, no era muy divertida pero al menos estaba interesante. Pasaba el tiempo, la película casi se acababa pero Aphrodí no aguantó mucho y calló dormido.

- Mmgg ... – gimió Aphrodí mientras abría los ojos poco a poco - ¿Pero qué ...? – Se había quedado dormido en el salón, lo recordaba perfectamente, sin embargo, ahí estaba, tumbado en su cama sin saber como ni por qué había llegado hasta allí. Ni su padre ni su madre habían sido, entonces ...

Se incorporó sobre la cama y lo vio, sentado en su silla del escritorio.

- Tú ... – el capitán del Zeus se quedó atónito – ¡T-tú! - gritó - ¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí?

- Je ... – rió, nada más y nada menos que Guran, capitán del Génesis – Quien sabe – respondió.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina, estaba claro que no era bienvenido allí.

- Jujuju ... esa mirada que tienes ... me gusta – dijo Guran

- ¿Q-q-qué?

- Lo que oyes, me encantan esos ojos que tienes – lo miro de arriba abajo como si de comida se tratara

- ¡ Estás loco ! ¡ Fuera de mi casa ¡

- Oh por favor, llámame Hiroto – rápidamente el capitán del génesis se acercó a Aphrodí, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre la cama a la vez que se colocaba encima suya.

- Aphrodí ... – dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo – ... me perteneces.

Esas últimas palabras confundieron al rubio a la vez que consiguieron sacarle un sonrojo bastante visible.

- Es-espera que pien ... – no pudo terminar, su boca estaba ocupada. Estaba ocupada besando los labios del pelirrojo. Era cálido, increíble, único, sabroso y bastante excitante.

- Mmggghh ... – gimió Aphrodí como pudo. Hiroto se había sentado sobre su entrepierna y movía lentamente sus caderas. El capitán del Zeus no lo pudo evitar, aquello le estaba excitando mucho, demasiado.

El beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire que los obligó a separar sus bocas, pero sus rostros seguían juntos.

- Sabía que te gustaría – dijo el pelirrojo

- Maldito – le respondió Aphrodi

- Tss calla y disfruta, aunque por lo visto ... ya lo estas disfrutando – Hiroto presionó un poco la entrepierna del rubio con la suya.

Aphrodí intentó retener un gemido, aunque no pudo. Entonces, el capitán del Génesis volvió a juntar su boca con la del chico de ojos rojos, y esta vez, la invadió por completo. Después de una pequeña pelea consiguió introducir su lengua en la cavidad del rubio mientras que metía su mano por el pantalón, apoyándola sobre sus bóxers y tocando su miembro. Aphrodí gemía como podía mientras que intentaba librarse en vano del pelirrojo. En ese instante Hiroto, cansado ya de la resistencia del rubio, le bajó los pantalones y los bóxer, dejando a la vista todo lo que estaba deseando ver. Empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. También dejó de besar su boca para subirle la camiseta con la otra mano y empezar a besarle pecho, llegando a los pezones. Aphodí no sabía donde meterse ni que hacer, aquello era horrible: por un lado, estaba siendo violado por su enemigo, pero a la vez, le encantaba. Así que se dejó llevar, y empezó a gemir sin retenerse mientras que apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza del pelirrojo, presionándolo contra su pecho. Hiroto al ver el cambió de actitud del rubio decidió avanzar más. Empezó a desnudarse mientras que Aphrodí le comía con la mirada. Una vez se quedó en ropa interior empezó a desnudar a su Uke, primero le arrancó la camiseta, y después le terminó de quitar los pantalones y los bóxers, dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

- Aphrodí – dijo Hiroto.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos a hacerlo como si no hubiera mañana.

- Por supuesto ... Hiroto – respondió sensualmente el capitán del Zeus.

Hiroto volvió a besar al rubio, esta vez con más ganas a la vez que le pellizcaba los pezones. Aphrodí le correspondió al beso y empezó a quitarle los bóxers lentamente. Una vez lo había dejado como el, desnudo, le empujó colocándose encima suyo, e imitando los pasos del capitán del Génesis, apoyó su miembro sobre el del pelirrojo y empezó a mover las caderas presionando. Hiroto le mordió el cuello haciéndole suspirar. Se pasaron así un buen rato, hasta que el pelirrojo, deseando más, se chupó dos de sus dedos y los empezó a meter por la entrada del rubio.

- Aggh ... duele – se quejó Aphrodí

- Aguanta un poco, ya te acostumbrarás

- Nnggh ... – gimió el rubio.

Una vez su entrada se había acostumbrado, Hiroto empujó al capitán del Zeus, colocándose de nuevo sobre el. Entonces empezó a penetrarle poco a poco, no quería hacerle daño, ya había tenido bastante después del partido contra Caos. Aphrodí suspiraba y gemía, consiguiendo excitar cada vez más y más al pelirrojo, quien cada vez le daba con más ganas .

- Hi-hiroto ... – decía el rubio.

- Aphrodí – contestó el pelirrojo.

- Siento que ... como si ...

Hiroto le entendió perfectamente, el se encontraba en la misma situación, iba a correrse en cualquier momento, así que se acercó al rostro de Aphrodí y empezó a darle besos, pasando desde la punta de la nariz, hasta la mejilla y llegando a la boca.

- Aphrodí

- ¿Qué? – respondió este.

Hiroto soltó una sonrisa pícara.

- Me perteneces.

Según acabó de decir esas palabras, se corrió en el interior del capitán del Zeus, impulsándolo a el tambien a irse en el vientre de los dos. Hiroto, salió del interior del rubio para tumbarse a su lado y le acercó obligándole a apoyarse en su pecho. Aphrodí se acercó sin oponer resistencia y le abrazo.

- Esto ... ha sido increíble – admitió con un leve sonrojo.

- Tú eres increíble – respondió el capitán del Génesis y le besó la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Por supuesto, dime.

Aphrodí se incorporó y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

- ¿Cómo narices has entrado en mi casa?

El pelirrojo le miró curioso y rió.

- Eso ya te lo explicaré otro día.

El rubio sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en su pecho, y así se quedaron los dos hasta caer dormidos.


End file.
